


Bed & Breakfast

by neverminetohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slash, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Clint waking up and then eating breakfast. Really, the God of Lies assures you, there is nothing to see here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed & Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



A light pressure drew Clint closer to a state of semi-awareness, though it took him a moment to make sense of the feeling.  
  
Cool fingertips were prodding his side, teasing muscles below the protective curve of his ribs, making them quiver. Each touch lingered in a sensual way, sending a shiver of anticipation along his spine.  
  
Memories sparked in his sleep-slow mind, explaining the pleasant soreness in intimate places, the sweet throb of a bite mark near his collar bone, skin tight with crusted blood. Clint made a noise deep in his throat, arcing to get closer.  
  
“Hm,” Loki hummed into his ear, the sound dissolving into an amused chuckle when both their stomachs growled. “Perhaps later.”  
  
“I'd like that.” Clint muffled a yawn into the sheet, stubble catching on silk, noticing its musky scent with a smile. “What time is it?”  
  
Duty might have been a hazy concept right now, lying in bed, lazy and boneless, but his S.H.I.E.L.D training was too ingrained to be ignored, urging him to be alert and ready for action. Anything to avoid Fury's evil eye.  
  
“No mission today,” Loki reminded him, lips and teeth nibbling on Clint's earlobe in lieu of food. “Relax.”  
  
Clint nodded and rolled over on the soft fur, hugging one of many pillows to his chest. It was less a bed than a nest. The mattress dipped as Loki moved to stand and Clint tracked him by ear – the tapping of his feet on the tiles, the brush of fabric and light as he glanced out the window, soon the cascade of water running in the shower.  
  
The steady noise lulled him into the kind of doze that came either with awesome sex fantasies or crazy dreams. Predictably, considering last night, he got the former.  
  
XXX  
  
Clint took the elevator to the sprawling common area about an hour later, rubbing grit out of his famous eagle eyes. More blood than caffeine running through his veins, they totally failed him in avoiding that weird pointy steel sculpture Tony had bought at a fund-raiser.  
  
It ripped right through his jeans, but at least he could pass the tear off as done on purpose, like those ridiculous designer labels did. Still --  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
He made it through the living room hobbling, rubbing his knee. Clint plopped down into the chair beside Loki, long since unfazed by the insane amount of preserves, fruits, doughnuts, pancakes, sausages and whatnots presented like straight out of a _Fine Cooking_ magazine, ready to be eaten. Complete with flower arrangement, place mats and matching napkins.  
  
Loki was a great chef and certainly not afraid to use his skills in a covert attempt at world domination. He certainly had gotten Clint to eat out of the palm of his hand and could lure both Bruce and Tony out of their labs. Hell, Nat even asked him for _lunch boxes_ for when she went off for S.H.I.E.L.D sanctioned assassinations.  
  
No one had ever claimed they were normal by anyone's standard.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Loki offered him a cup of coffee, strong and black, just as he liked it. Clint inhaled the rich aroma and took two gulps that warmed their way right into his stomach, before slowing to small sips he could actually taste and enjoy. The whole kitchen smelled of Loki's special blend, the one that withstood any and all attempts to analyze it.  
  
Even Cap agreeing it was as close to ambrosia as mere mortals were likely to get, no one was complaining. Except Tony, but the guy never knew when to quit.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Clint, properly awake now, noted the churros Loki had piled up high on his pentagram-shaped designer plate, a crumpled-up paper bag lying right beside it, the blue flower logo distinct and not written in English.  
  
“Bit early to travel to Spain.”  
  
“Madrid,” Loki clarified, taking a mouthful of the thick hot chocolate that filled his own cup. “Chocolatería de San Ginés.”  
  
“Did you steal those?”  
  
“I left compensation. - You may take one.”  
  
“I am grateful beyond words for such a boon, my prince,” Clint said with a mock obsequious inflection and took a big chunk out of the pancake he held impaled on his fork. “But no thanks.”  
  
“Heathen,” Loki said with plain affection and shrugged. “More for me.”  
  
And he proceeded to alternately lick chocolate off his lips or the fried cinnamon dough, a teasing display. Clint could attest to how clever that tongue was when not occupied with shaping words. No wonder looking away wasn't a priority and he didn't. Loki liked being watched, made a show just for him, and Clint loved every inch of what he saw.  
  
Win-win. But of course it couldn't last.  
  
XXX  
  
“Cof-feeee.”  
  
The feeble moan rose like the undead from somewhere behind the sofa, until the worst bed head ever came to light and a bleary brown eye peered at them over the white cushion. Unmoved by Tony's uphill battle to get on his feet and haul himself over to the table, Loki vanished behind his newspaper while Clint continued chewing.  
  
“What did I do and why did nobody stop me?”  
  
Clint finished off his fourth pancake, reaching for the fruit salad for some variation and vitamins. “Only the usual.”  
  
Which, to the best of Tony's knowledge, could mean anything from crashing a wedding to dancing naked on a table, though jumping into a tank full of sharks had been his personal favorite. Pepper was still having kittens over that one, hell, she had to find a new home for the whole Aristocats.  
  
He fell into a chair about two minutes later, reeking like a distillery and scratching beneath the edge of his arc reactor. He wore nothing but shorts. Really, he looked about as animated as something the cat had dragged through the flap door.  
  
“Mornin'.”  
  
“Good morning,” Loki replied, prim and proper as ever. “Are you sure you have the brain cells to spare? Even a genius must run out sooner or later.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
Clint snorted. “Great comeback.”  
  
Tony only winced and started massaging his temples. “Coffee,” he repeated, less a demand than a plaintive whine of full-blown hangover misery. “Gimme.”  
  
As if by magic – surprise, surprise – a mug filled to the brim with the good stuff appeared right under his drooping nose. Tony jerked back, getting a face full of hot steam, then started sipping with a porn star worthy moan.  
  
“You're the best. I love you. I worship you. How about a threesome?”  
  
Loki folded his newspaper so that Clint could start right away with the sports section, laying it aside with deliberate care, before he so much as glanced in Tony's direction. Clint wasn't too pleased to spot the curl of his lips, or the way a certain someone started preening under the attention.  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“But - “  
  
Clint glared. Other than Thor he didn't need a thunderstorm brewing overhead to get his point across. Or a green alter ego bursting with testosterone. Or a super serum plus Ex-Winter Soldier boyfriend.  
  
Tony deflated, perhaps even considered diving under the table for cover. “Forget I asked.”  
  
“Eat something,” Loki cut in, offering one of his churros as a consolation price. “You could use it and I'd like to ensure that your diet has not been reduced to raw meat.”  
  
“Very funny.” Tony scowled. “Nah, I need to check on a project I started yesterday. - JARVIS?”  
  
“You gave him the day off, remember?”  
  
“I gave my AI a day off,” Tony repeated flatly. “Why would I do that? Scratch that, what is JARVIS gonna do? Sit at a pool, order margaritas, pick up a hot babe?”  
  
“Or guy.”  
  
“Both preferable over world domination,” Loki pointed out helpfully.  
  
Tony muttered something unflattering under his breath and made a beeline for the elevator. Silence descended once more over the kitchen, only disturbed by the sound of cutlery on porcelain.  
  
Outside the panorama windows the skyline was framed by a perfect blue, with only the occasional tuft of clouds. Sunshine made everything sparkle, steel and glass, full of reflections. Like Loki's vibrant green eyes, deceptive until one earned his trust the hard way, 'cause nothing was ever easy with the God of Lies.  
  
He had always loved a good challenge.  
  
“You know,” Clint said, swallowing one last grape, “I could go for a second shower.”  
  
“You could just say 'I want to fuck you.'” Loki leaned closer, an open invitation. “Or 'I want you to fuck me.'”  
  
“That too,” Clint admitted, completely at ease with the idea of spending the rest of Sunday in bed. On his back, all fours, on top – who cared as long as Loki was part of the plan. “But I thought that be less romantic.”  
  
“And a 'second shower' is?”  
  
“No?” Clint closed the gap, lips brushing against each other, breath mingling. Loki tasted like chocolate, cinnamon and a hint of wild magic, the sting of icy winter. “You'll have to let me practice then.”  
  
And they did, enjoying their very own brand of pure domestic bliss, Doom bots, Asgard, S.H.I.E.L.D regulations, alien invasions and gagging noises coming over the speakers included.


End file.
